


I promise

by Dabien



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Father/son-in-law, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabien/pseuds/Dabien
Summary: Liam and Blake have their first conversation about Fallon and Blake's trial.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Liam Ridley/Blake Carrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I promise

It was 2 am. The moon was peeking into the room through the window. Light struck Liam's eyes, but he couldn’t draw the curtains. Fallon loves seeing the morning sun. That night was very hard. Tomorrow the jury were supposed to announce the judgment in the Blake’s case. The future seemed to be murky. Fallon had been sad all evening. She even cried. Liam has never seen her crying. She felt guilty, because her act of madness in the courtroom could make everything more difficult for Blake. Liam felt hopeless. He wished he could do something to comfort Fallon, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just told her that everything would be okay, when tomorrow Blake could go to jail for the next 25 years.He could just lay next to her,hugging her and helping her survived that night. Her breath was calmer than an hour ago. She finally fell asleep. 

Liam closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, then he heard the sound of glass breaking. It came from the hallway. He wasn’t sure what was this, maybe Bo, but he decided to get up and check. Carefully to not make Fallon waking up, Liam got up from bed and left the room. There was no living soul in the manor. Even dog made no sounds. Liam wanted to come back to their room when he noticed there was a light on in Blake’s office. Fallon had warned him to stay away from the office because her father hates when people sniff around his office. The curiosity was stronger. He opened the door and he found out Blake on his knees on the floor trying to gather broken glass.   
“It’s you.” Blake said without looking up at him. Liam was sure he didn’t see him.  
“I… I’ve just heard something and I just want to check if everything is okay.” Liam was a little bit ashamed. He never talked with Blake without Fallon by his side. Actually he didn’t even remember if Blake likes him or he is that kind of father who welcomes his daughter's boyfriends with a shotgun.   
“I’m fine.” Blake was definitely drunk. His eyes were red and Liam could smell the alcohol.   
“I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
“ You didn’t wake me up.” Liam said and he started thinking about how he could evacuate himself from the office.   
“ You want me to call out someone, Anders or Cristal?”  
“ Don’t call out anyone.” Blake’s voice was very angry. He started getting up from the floor. He barely could balanced himself.  
“ Blake Carrington can clean his own mess. Wanna drink?” he pulled out a carafe of whiskey.  
“ Just bring yourself the glass from the kitchen.”  
“ I haven’t been drinking since the accident. I want my mind to stay clear.” Liam hope his refusal was polite and he didn’t make Blake more angry.  
“ Your lost. It’s Dalmore 64 Trinitas. One of the three bottles that exist. You won't have a second chance to try it.” Blake didn’t even bother to pour whiskey into glass. He drank it right from the carafe. He sat in his armchair, back to Liam who still stood in the door.   
“ My grandfather gave me it on my eighteen birthday and he said I should have kept it on some special occasion. I didn't drink it even on the day of my wedding or the birth of my children until now. Ironic, isn’t it. The special occasion is me going to prison for the rest of my life.”  
“ Oh God there is nothing worse than Blake being nostalgic” Liam thought. He really didn’t feel comfortable with that situation.   
“Listen Blake, I’m gonna go and wake Cristal. You shouldn’t be drunk before announcement.” Liam was opening the door when he heard Blake’s voice behind his back.  
“I don’t care about it. We both know the jury knew the announcement before the trial began. It was just for show. The biggest fall of the greatest Blake Carrington. Remember it. It's a great title for the book.”  
Liam decided to stay and listen to Blake. The old man wanted to talk with someone. And it was probably the only one opportunity to create any father and son-in-law’s bond.   
“I’m not sure the market is interesting in another story about the trial. O.J. Simpson was epidemic for publishing industry.”   
“ Maybe, but don’t you want to know what person like me is thinking in that moment, the night before his life will end, because there is no life for people like me in the prison.”  
The confession made Liam think about his father. John was also a businessman, such powerful as Blake.  
“ Well my father used to spend nights before his trials eating. He used to say that he wouldn’t eat any good food in the prison.”  
“ Well, food is stuck in my throat.” Blake put the glass on the table next to his armchair. Liam took a piece of paper and pen from a desk and sat in front of Blake.   
“ So about what the greatest Blake Carrington thinks in his very last night?”  
Blake didn’t say anything for the next few minutes. His sight stuck in the point somewhere behind Liam.   
“ I’m worried.” Blake’s hoarse voice broke the silence in the room. Liam looked at him and started writing.   
“But I don’t worry about me, about the announcement or going to prison. I know I have to drink all the beer I’ve made before. I’m not worried about companies or my legacies or my dynasty. I’m worried about my family. What would happen to them when I won’t be here anymore. Would they still remain a family? I know Cristal and Adam can do without me, but Fallon can’t.”   
“ Fallon is the strongest person I know. She is tougher than anyone else.”  
“ No, she isn’t.” Blake said scornfully. “ You know my daughter two years and you don’t remember most of this time. I know Fallon all her life. She never can handle the failure. She was coming to me with tears in her eyes, begging for my help, every time something bad happened to her. She is weak.”  
“ She isn’t.” Liam was trying to defend his girlfriend. How could he called his daughter weak who survived all this shit with her family.  
“ I’m afraid it will crush her and I could not be here for her.” Blake stood up from his armchair and came closer to Liam.   
“ That’s why we have this conversation right now. I basically don’t know you, but I can see my daughter loves you and she trusts you, so I have no other option than also trust you.”  
Liam had no idea in which direction this small talk was going. He felt weird when he heard those words from Blake. He laid his hand on Liam’s shoulder.   
“Before I go, I need to make sure that Fallon won’t stay alone. That I have to ask you to take care of her. To be her rock and her protector. Promise me.”  
Liam swallowed hard and shook his head.  
“ I promise.”  
“ Good.” Blake patted his shoulder and smiled disgustedly. “ I don’t have to remind you that if you break my daughter's heart another time, nothing will remain of you.”


End file.
